


Hard As An Iron

by monkiainen



Series: 10iloveyou [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fan_flashworks, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, having a drink with your friend is the only way to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard As An Iron

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge drugs at fan_flashworks. Also fills the slot friends in my 10iloveyou table.

There was nothing better than going into the bar after a hard day at work. What made it even better was to share the evening with your best friend. And hopefully, someday, the said best friend would become something more.

They were the elite, the protectors and servers of the people of New York City. They were hard as iron, never bending, never changing. They wanted nothing more than to keep people save, from others and from themselves. Sometimes it worked out, sometimes it didn’t.

Sometimes a good drink or two was the only thing that would help them to live with the nightmares and what-ifs. A nice scotch on the rocks, or if they were feeling particularly down, a shot of vodka before bed. It was a fine line, to drink enough to make their sorrows to go away, but not to drink too much so they could face the demons again the following morning. There were some among their peers that had never been able to find the balance and were thus not the most reliable persons in the force.

There has always been whispers of some individuals seeking comfort from something else. Something that should not be named. It was easy, when you knew the right people, to get your hands to the more illegal substances. It was, as everything else, a balancing act as well. Just a little, but not too much to get you addicted. But it was so easy to go over the line, to become the very person you had sworn to protect the people from. Danny and Don had made a pact, right from the start, that they would make sure the other wouldn’t cross that line, ever. That’s what friends are for.

So, as the night continued, Danny and Don sat in the bar, nursing their beers. Today had been a good day, no need for something stronger. They were just two best friends, having a beer after their shift. Tomorrow would be another day, another challenge.


End file.
